Macca
"Macca" (real name Cormac Hibbs) was a crony of the late Callum Logan and also knew Gemma Winter and Kylie Platt. macca is played by Gareth Berliner. Biography Backstory Cormac Hibbs, aka Macca grew up on the same estate as Callum, Gemma and Kylie and the crowd of them would cause trouble and also presumably take drugs. This estate was The Ecclestone Estate. Kylie would eventually drift away from the estate after Callum was locked up for assaulting a judge and broke off contact with her mates. Kylie's sister had moved away from the estate so Kylie later went to live at Coronation Street and married David Platt. Kylie bettered herself. 2014-2016 In October 2014 a now reformed Kylie found family life dragging her down, so turned up at her old haunt known as the Dog & Gun to try and find Callum. Her mate Eva Price came along with her, and Macca tried to hit on her which was stopped by Callum. After Kylie's disappearance in late 2014 her husband David Platt came into conflict with Callum, especially over Callum's biological son Max Turner who was in David's care. In April 2015 David came up with a scheme to get Callum sent down and turned to Andy Carver and blackmailed him to help. When Andy was caught trying to plant drugs in Callum's car, he was brought round the back at the dog and gun by Callum, Gemma and Macca who then threatened to cut his fingers off. David intervened and got them to let Andy go. David tried to make an escape, but was caught and taken to a warehouse where he got beaten up. The gang then dropped him back off at Coronation Street. After Callum's body was uncovered under the Platt household in May 2016, Macca attended the funeral along with Gemma and other of Callum's mates to pay their respects, although weren't too happy when the vicar Billy Mayhew disappeared for a brief moment during the service. Macca along with his brother Clayton started showing up at Gemma's workplace at the kebab shop of Victoria Street to try and get free kebabs. She eventually gave in and gave them free kebabs in exchange for counterfeit notes. When hanging out at The Rovers Return, Coronation Street, Macca and Clayton began to hit on Kate Connor and give her grief. This caused her girlfriend to angrily throw the pair of them out. Clayton started during up at the kebab shop himself to continue harassing Gemma. On one occasion he got into a fight with her outside the shop, which resulted in her being knocked to the pavement. When Kylie tried to intervene, Clayton stabbed her and she later died. It is unknown what Macca's reaction to the incident was, or his brother's later arrest for the murder. Memorable Info Appearances: 3 October 2014, 7 December 2014–2 January 2015, 20–22 April 2015, 14 June–14 July 2016, 1 Aug 2016, 3 October 2016-24 October 2016, 21 August 2017, 25 February 2018- Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Recurring characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2014. Category:Characters last seen in 2019 Category:Career Criminals Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Villains. Category:Drug Dealers Category:Hibbs Family Category:Residents of The Ecclestone Estate